Blind Boy
by The Girl at the Keyboard
Summary: Perseus Jackson is a blind 6 year old that has no one to love him. Or so he thinks. After his mom died nobody was there for him. Little does he know he has a whole nother world looking out for him.    Rated T for cussin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this story! Hope you had a good Christmas or what ever you celeabrate. I got a new laptop and so I get to update more hopefully! Enjoy!**

PPOV

"Is the little bat sarced? Huh?" One of the big boys said pushing me to the sidewalk. I cried out. My arm was hurting and I was sure there was a cut on my leg.

"Oh look the little blind boy is crying. Did we hurt the little bat's feelings?" Another one said. I was on the ground shaking and tears were streaming down my face. I wish someone would come and stop them from hurting me, but no one ever did. This happened everyday after school. I was only in first grade and I was 6 years old. You would think someone would help me. They didn't though.

After a few more minutes of the hitting and name calling, the boys finally backed off and left me by myself on the sidewalk near the school. I carefully got up and rubbed my hands over my body to 'see' what was hurt. I found out that my right arm was most likely broken, there was a gash on my leg, and I had tons of other cuts and brusies. I walked slowly over to the school yard fence so I could tell which way to walk home.

Incase you haven't figured it out yet, I'm blind. It was hard being blind and having no one to care for you. My mom had died when I was very young and my step-dad, Gabe, never helped me. Gabe was always playing cards with his friends. He never fed me, he never cared for me when I was sick, he never did anything with me, execpt kick me while I was down.

As I made my way down the street, I wondered the same thing that I always wondered on the way home, would Gabe care if I never came home? Probably not. He never said anything to me other than how I was just a waste of space. I have always wanted to run away for the hurt, but I knew that if I did I would be out in the cold with nothing to eat and no roof over my head. So I guess that I wouldn't run away.

When I finally got to my apartment, I could hear Gabe and his friends playing cards. I sighed and opened the door. Nobody said anything to me as I passed to go to my room and I didn't care. They were being loud like always and it was giving me a headace. I went to the bathroom to clean and bandage my wounds. Once I found the badages, I carefully wrapped my arm and quickly covered my other cuts.

My head was still hurting after that, so I disided to go to the beach. It was only a couple of blocks away. I grabbed my bag that had my ID and walking stick in it. I only needed the walking stick when coming home from the beach, other wise I was good. The ID was for incase something happened to me or if I got lost, someone could get me home. The beach was the only place that I have ever felt at home at. It was always so peaceful there and noboy made fun of me. It was my home.

**AN: What do you guys think? Hope you like it! Please tell me if I should keep going or not. Also I'm very sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey gals and guys! Another update! Lets get going!**

**Disclaimer: Just look at the first chapter.**

Percy'sPOV

The beach was peaceful when I got there and nobody was there from what I could tell. I walked until I could feel the water hitting my toes. The water was cold, but it felt good running over my feet. I could smell salt in the air from the ocean breeze. It calmed me and made the aches in body go down. I felt at home here. I took a few steps back from the water and laid down. I was so tired all of the sudden. I fell asleep to the sounds of the ocean.

* * *

><p>Posiden'sPOV<p>

I was sitting in my throne room when one of my guards came in. He looked worried. I sat up and addresed him.

"Go on and tell me." I said. He nodded and bowed at my feet.

"There has been a sighting of a young boy on the beach at Manhatten. He is said to be around the age of seven. He has black hair and he is giving off a strong demigod scent, my lord." He said uneasily, as if I would do something bad at the mention of this. I nodded my head and dismissed him and flashed myself to the beach at Manhatten.

When I got there, I didn't see anybody there. I looked around for awhile till I saw a bundle on the ground a few feet in front of me. I walked up to it slowly and saw that it was the boy that my guard told me about. The boy looked to be around 6 or 7 and he had messy black hair. Crouching down beside him I saw that there were brusies and a few scrapes on him. I knew who the boy was and it scared me to see that he was hurt. I carefully picked the young boy up and flashed us to the palace.

We arrived at the throne room to see my wife sitting on her throne. I walked over to her and waited for her to say something.

"Where have you been darling? I was worried about you." She said getting up and coming over to me. I waited for her to notice what was in my arms.

"I had to go pick something up." I said motioning to the person in my arms. She looked at him to.

"Who is that?" She asked calmly. I knew she was going to blow up soon.

"This is my son Persues." I said stroking his hair gently. Persues cuddled closer to me and sighed. I smiled down at my sleeping son. He was just so cute.

"Why did you bring your son here? You know that I dislike your spawn from other women." She yelled out. Persues started to shift like he was about to wake up.

"Shhh! I don't want him to wake. The reason I brought him here was because he was on the beach asleep. He is also hurt." I said in a wisper. My wife looked down at Persues once again and saw that he had scrapes and brusies everywhere on his small body. I saw her expression soften as she took him in.

"Does he have no other place to stay?" She asked in a quieter voice. I shook my head no. I knew Persues's mother had passed away and his step-father didn't even like him. He had no one but me to love and take care of him.

"I guess he can stay." She said with a smile on her face. Persues was alseep and he still managed to wrap my wife around his little finger.

"I'm going to go put him to bed and call Apollo to check up on him." I said turning to go.

"I'll come with you." Amphitrite said. That really surprised me. I guess she was already in love with him.

"That's fine. Come on, let's get him to bed." I said walking towards one of our nice guest rooms.

**Finshed. Well not yet. I have a question. To the first person who can awnser it they get to be in the story someway. The question is, who is the god/goddess of sleep? Well goodbye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey gals and guys. I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about taking forever to update. I have been uber busy with school.**

**Warning: mild cussing.**

AmphrititePOV

I could tell that my husband was surprised by me being nice to his son. I didn't usually like his children. Most of them were stuck up heros, who didn't show enough of respect and always wanted the glory. There were a few though that were not like that. I acually liked them. They knew how to respect people and be nice to them. I could tell that Persues was just a little boy that was hurt.

I followed Posiden to the extra room by ours. He went in and placed Persues on the bed there. Persues looked even smaller than he already did on the huge bed. The poor boy was shifting uneasly and I think he was having a nightmare. I looked at Posiden and he gave my a sad look.

"I'll be right back, I need to get Apollo. If Persues wakes up, tell him that he is in good hands." he said before transporting himself to Olypus. The boy in the bed looked so fragile that it scared me. I hoped that Apollo got here soon.

ApolloPOV

I was sitting around waiting for the sun to rise, when Uncle P flashed in. I walked over to him quickly, worried that something bad had happened. He looked worried and that had me worried.

"Apollo, I need you to do something for me." He said in a hurried voice.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" I asked carefully. Uncle P wasn't usually the one to ask favors.

"Do you remeber my son? He is hurt and I need you to come and heal him. The water set the bone in his arm wrong and it does not look pleasent." He said in one breath. I just nodded. I would always help him. Uncle P grabbed my arm and flashed me to his palace.

We arrived in a room that I had never been in. The walls were a sea green and had waves craved into the wall. There were fish and other kinds of sea animals swimming through the windows. I looked around and saw a huge bed with green sheets on it. With closer inspection, I saw that there was a small body in the middle of the bed. Lady Amphitrite was at the bed side looking at the small body. I was guessing that the small body was Uncle P's son.

"That took you long enough! The poor boy is moaning and there are tears coming out of his eyes. He's in pain!" She wispered, yelled at us.

"Hello to you to Lady Amphitrite. I'll take care of him, don't worry." I said coming up to the bed side. The boy had his eyes clutched tightly together, while tears streamed down his face. I could see he was in horrible pain. I gently took the boy's arm and his eyes whipped open. His were a pale sea green color. They looked like Uncle P's, but a lot lighter.

"It's ok. I'm going to make your arm feel better, ok?" I asked him in a gently voice. He looked over at me and nodded. Then I nocticed that his eyes were focused just over my shoulder. It hit me then, this boy was showing the signs of a blind kid.

"Please do not take offense, but are you blind?" The kid nodded his head. Uncle P and Lady Amphitrite gasped at that news. Apperently Posiden didn't know that tidbit of infomation.

"I was born blind." He said in a small voice. I'm guessing that he got his injures for bullies. People make fun of other people for stupid things and they didn't show mercy to this little boy.

"What is you name? Mine is Apollo." I told him. I hoped that if I was nice and open, he would feel safer.

"Mine is Persues. Don't call me Percy though. My step-dad calls me that and I hate it." Persues said in a scared voice.

"Well Persues, I'm going to fix your arm. It won't hurt, I promise." I said. Quickly I used my powers to realine his bone and fuse it back together. You could see that he did not feel any more pain by the look on his face.

"Thank you Apollo." Persues said. The tone of his voice made me think that he didn't have things done for him. It had so much gradutude that it made me want to cry and I don't cry. I looked over at Posiden and Amphitrite and they looked like they were holding back tears too.

"Your welcome. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get hurt?" I asked him.

"I was walking home from school, I'm in first grade, and these older boys came up to me and started hitting me. They do this almost every other day and I don't like it. They call me names and hurt me. Then I had to go home." He said in between sobs. For some reason, Persues didn't like his home and that made me wonder what was there that scared him.

"Go on." Amphitrite said gently. Persues head snapped up and he 'looked' around the room.

"Who's there?" He asked in a scared voice. I felt sorry for him, we forgot to tell him that Posiden and Amphitrite were there.

"My name is Amphitrite and my husband, who is beside me, is Posiden." She said in a calm voice. It was weird seeing a nice and friendly Amphitrite. She was usually a cold hearted bitch. It was nice to see the nice Amphitrite.

"It's nice to meet you. I wish that I could see what you look like but sadly I can't." He said in a quiet shy voice.

"It is nice to meet you to. Why don't you finsh your story." Amphitrite said in a nice vocie so she won't scare the little boy.

"Well when I got home my step-dad was playing cards with his friends and he didn't even noticed that I was hurt. He doesn't pay attention to me or feed me. I go hungry a lot cause he puts the food in shelfs that are too high for me or it needs to be cooked. Once I got a really bad fever and about died. Sometimes I wish I did." Persues ended his story in a whispher like he was mostly talking to himself. Posiden gasped and walked over to the boy.

"Persues, I promise you don't have to go back to your step-dad. You can stay here with Amphritite and myself. Don't worrie." He said in a low, caring tone. I knew uncle P was never going to let anything happen to his son. Persues was a lucky kid to have a dad like him, even though he couldn't be there for him.

"Posiden, I'm going to go a head and go. Persues I hope you enjoy your time here." I told them flashing myself to Olypus.


	4. Chapter 4

**A: Hey you all! I haven't died, aren't you happy? This was way over due and I am sorry, between all the things that I due and the internet being out, I havent had time to get this updated. Please enjoy and please review so that I will get better. I'm having a contest to see which story, Blind Boy and The Wolf Baby, can get the most reviews. Right now The Wolf Baby is in the lead with 74 reviews, this one has 47 (I think). So lets get reviewing! **

Perseus's POV

_I was running away from the bullies again. We were running through the forest, branches were whacking my face and I was tripping over roots that grew too far out of the ground. The older kids weren't having any trouble navigating the woods, while I was hoping I didn't hit a tree head on. _

_Then my bad luck kicked in. I stumbled over something and fell face first into the hard ground. Somehow I could since the boys surrounding me and that scared me even more. They were laughing at my pain, but it wasn't normal laughter. This laughter was deep, almost like a growl. The kids didn't sound like the bullies anymore, they sounded like something evil. _

_"Join me Perseus Jackson." A gravely voice whispered in my ear. I was frozen in place. Who or, better yet what is this? Suddenly there was pain in my arm. It felt like this thing was digging its claws into my arm. _

I woke up in extreme pain. My arm felt like it was on fire. I could also feel someone touching it. I whipped my head around trying to hear. I could tell that people were around me. Then someone finally started to speak.

"It's ok. I'm just going to make your arm feel better." The voice was gentle, yet held lots of power. I could also tell that the voice was male. That scared me a bit; it was hard to trust men after what Gabe did to me. I had to trust him though, so I slowly nodded.

"Please do not take offense, but are you blind?" The man asked. I nodded again, he would find out eventually find out anyway. I really hope he didn't pity me like other people.

"I was born that way." I said quietly. Talking wasn't one of my favorite things. I liked to keep to myself and be left alone. Usually, talking led to people noticing me. This led to people hurting me. I didn't like being hurt either. Then the man started talking again, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What is your name? Mine is Apollo." Apollo was a weird name. I debated in my head for a moment if I should tell him my name or not. I quickly decided to. He told me his, so I would tell him mine.

"Mine is Perseus. Don't call me Percy though. My step-dad calls me that and I hate it." I practically whispered that to Apollo. Talking about Gabe had me thinking about how he didn't love me and how he never wanted me. _"Well good," _I thought to myself. _"I never ever loved or cared about him!" _

"Well Perseus, I'm going to fix your arm. It won't hurt, I promise." After a nod from me, Apollo grabbed my arm gently and I felt a warm tingle go up my arm. It wasn't overly hot though. It felt like a nice summer day and what I suspected hot chocolate to be like. Not that I have ever had any.

"Thank you Apollo." I tried my hardest to say that with as much gratitude I could muster. Nobody ever did anything for me. I was just some blind freak that everyone hated and couldn't give a second look.

"You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get hurt?" I really didn't want to tell him. He would never believe me, no one ever did. They always thought the bullies were innocent and sweet little angels. How could he be different from the other adults?

Then the little voice in my head had to speak up and say that since he was kind enough to fix me up, he would most likely believe me also. Hopefully that voice was right. I really wanted to trust Apollo, but after a life of pain and cruelness from other ones mad it hard for me to trust ever again.

"I was walking home from school, I'm in the first grade, and these older boys came up and started hitting me. They do this almost every other day and I don't like it. They call me names and hurt me." I told Apollo in my small voice. "Then I had to, go home."

Suddenly I could feel tears running down my face. That's weird, I didn't cry in front of people. They couldn't be trusted, but apparently something inside of me trusted Apollo. I didn't mind though, I needed to trust somebody.

"Go on." A female's voice rang out. I imminently stopped crying and let my senses scan the room. I could now hear two more people breathing. Were they here to hurt me? Was there a way out of here? I need to get out of here.

"Who's there?" My voice shook slightly. I don't really like it when people just show up out of nowhere. The bullies would do that.

"My name is Amphitrite and my husband, who is beside me, is Poseidon." Amphitrite calmly said to me. She sounded like a mother, all kind and caring. Or at least what I thought that a mother would sound like.

"It's nice to meet you. I wish I could see you, but sadly I can't." My voice was quiet and I could barely hear it myself. I wonder if she could hear it herself.

"It is nice to meet you too. Why don't you finish your story?" She asked me nicely. It surprised me that someone could be nice to me. No one ever was nice to me, they would always ignore me.

"Well when I got home, my stepdad was playing cards with his friends and he didn't even notice that I was hurt. He doesn't pay attention to me or even feed me. I go hungry a lot because he puts stuff on shelves that are too high for me, or it needs to be cooked. There was this one time when I got a really bad fever and about died. Sometimes I wish I did." By the end of me telling them about how my step dad treats me, I had forgotten that they were even there. My mind was spinning with memories of being sick.

"Perseus, I promise that you don't have to go back to your step-dad. You can stay here with Amphitrite and me. Don't worry." Poseidon said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I was thankful for that; I really didn't want to remember those times.

"Poseidon, I am going to go ahead and go. Perseus, I hope you enjoy your time here." Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and I knew that Apollo had gone.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes. I knew that the other two adults were there, but were just trying to give me time to let everything sink in. I was in a new home and I never had to go back to Gabe again. I think I was really going to like it here.


	5. READ!

**AN: HEY! I wanted you guys to know that the facebook page is up and running! Its under The Girl at the Keyboard. Feel free to contact me on that and give me ideas if you want! For The Winged Demigod readers, I have the first rewritten chapter almost ready to go. It will hopefully be up tonight. Love you guys!**

** ~The Girl at the Keyboard**

**P.S. I have another Fanfic account under the name The Girl Behind the Notebook**


End file.
